


Kids

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Series: Short short one shots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Short short one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928626
Kudos: 7





	Kids

“What do you like about Seungkwan?” Joshua holds the MC mic, asking Vernon in English

In front of the crowded fans 

Being cheeky Vernon, he pulls Seungkwan out of his seat 

“What I like about Seungkwan is…” he turns Seungkwan around 

His back facing the audience 

Vernon smirks at the camera and smacks his hand on Seungkwan’s butt 

Seungkwan jerks from the hit, giving a weird funny reaction

The video pauses 

“Hahahaha, no matter how many times I watch this, I can’t get over it” Vernon laughs, shoving the phone with Seungkwan’s reaction into Seungkwan and Dino 

Dino looked up to Vernons phone, to laugh as loud as him 

Seungkwan busy with his game, paused and look at what they are laughing at 

“Oh my god” giving himself a facepalm, “why did you even do that?”

“It’s fun” 

Dino nodded in agreement, still laughing at the weird face that Seungkwan made in the video 

“Yah! Don't laugh at me” Seungkwan threaten 

Making the two laugh even more

“YAH!” Seungkwan fed up, walked out of the room

Woozi curious, walked into the room full of laughter 

“What happened? Why is Seungkwan like that?”

Vernon showed Woozi the weird face of Seungkwan

Woozi laughed “haha, what is this?”

Vernon rewind the video 

There was silence, aside from the video 

When Vernon smacked Seungkwan, Woozi started laughing 

Calling DK over

“YAH! I STILL CAN HEAR YOU!” Seungkwan shouted across, still mad 

Causing the laughter to be louder 

Seungkwan runs to find S.Coups 

“Hyung, they are making fun of me!” he whines to the leader 

“Haha, let's go see what this is about” S.Coups chuckled, following Seungkwan 

.

.

“What up guys, what's wrong?” S.Coups stands at the doorway of the source of laughter

Vernon still clutching his stomach, tears of laughter rolled down his cheek 

“Hyung, look at this” he shows S.Coups the face Seungwan made at the fanmeet

S.Coups started laughing

“Hahaha, when was this? Hahaha” S.Coups laughed along 

Seungkwan pouted 

“Yah! Hyung, you’re supposed to help me! Don't laugh along!”

Just then Jeonghan walks in 

Seungkwan took the opportunity and grab his arm

“Jeonghanie hyung, they are all laughing at me!” 

“Seungkwan, why?” Jeonghan looks at him and back at the members

“What's so funny?” the angel asks 

Dino took Vernon’s phone, showing Jeonghan what they were laughing about 

Jeonghan started laughing, but caught Seungkwan’s stare 

He clears his throat

Stifling his laugh 

“Guys, stop it, give Seungkwan a rest” 

S.Coups coughed in “yeah, go back to what you guys are doing”

Dino took this opportunity “Vernon hyung started it first” he squeals, laughing, running away 

Everyone followed suit 

Just when Vernon was trying to escape 

S.Coups stopped him 

Jeonghan stands between S.Coups and Seungkwan, looking at S.Coups, waiting for him to speak 

He saw S.Coups winked at Vernon

“Hansol ah, you know what you did was wrong right” S.Coups spoke in a serious tone 

Seungkwan just grinned at Vernon _ha! You’re getting in trouble now_

“Good job on finding the video” S.Coups burst into laughter 

“I’m so going to show this to Doongi PD.. hahaha” 

Jeonghan chuckled, slighting hitting S.Coups chest 

Seungkwan looked up to S.Coups in disbelief 

“Hyung!” 

Vernon laughed

“Sorry Seungkwan, but you gotta admit, it’s pretty funny”

Seungkwan huffed 

S.Coups spoke in a more serious tone 

“You guys are brothers, don't be too sensitive about this okay”

Both of them nodded

S.Coups ruffle both their heads

“Aye, hyung, you’re messing my hair!” Seungkwan sassed 

Dino runs in “Hyung! Do you all want to play the card game we got from fans?”

S.Coups just laughed as Seungkwan grabbed Vernon by the arm and went to play cards with the invitation of other members.

S.Coups look towards Jeonghan 

“The boys have grown up huh”

Jeonghan smiled at S.Coups and just nodded as they walk back to the living room to play with the kids.


End file.
